


We Can Tune Everyone Else Out

by richietoaster



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, THEY VOLUNTEER AT BINGO NIGHT, i dont know how to end fics, i'll explain in the notes, idk its pretty short and sweet, if people like this enough i can probably whip up a part two, they makeout in a supply closet, this is so stupid im sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: Richie doesn’t know much about him besides the fact that he sometimes helps out at bingo night because his mom owns the building, and that he’s extremely hot. “Listen, Ms. Walker is over there specifically requesting you to give her new bingo cards. She always wants the pretty ones to cater to her bingo needs.”“I- what?” Richie blinks. Did Eddie just call him pretty?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 17
Kudos: 198





	We Can Tune Everyone Else Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Bingo on my laptop last night because I was extremely bored and then thought "what if richie and eddie were volunteers at a bingo night" because my monkey brain literally can't do anything without these stupid gays taking over

Spending his Saturday nights at a Senior Citizen Center is _not_ what Richie thought he would be doing weekly for the rest of the summer, but here he is. His mother says it’s good to have volunteer work on a transcript, since he plans on transferring universities in the fall. But what she _doesn’t_ know, is that helping out at Bingo night isn't exactly volunteer work.

Richie was pulled over for having weed in his car. Bev didn’t get rid of the blunt- and by get rid of, he means she didn’t smoke it quick enough. It doesn’t matter anyway, because the officer had come up to his window, and immediately knew what was going on. Although Richie had protested he wasn’t the one smoking, the officer didn’t care, but he let him off easy with “volunteer” work. Unfortunately for Beverly, it was her second offense and she ended up having to pay a fine. 

So, this is Richie’s life now, all Saturday’s for the rest of the summer. And it _sucks,_ because he’s alone. Richie just wants to hang out with Bev and Mike and chill in Mike’s barn while they all share a joint. Is that too much to ask for?

“Hey, curly.” Richie looks over to where the voice came from. It’s Eddie. Richie doesn’t know much about him besides the fact that he sometimes helps out at bingo night because his mom owns the building, and that he’s extremely hot. “Listen, Ms. Walker is over there specifically requesting you to give her new bingo cards. She always wants the pretty ones to cater to her bingo needs.” 

“I- what?” Richie blinks. Did Eddie just call him pretty? 

He regrets every horrible thing he ever thought about this punishment because it’s suddenly the best thing that ever happened to him. He’ll have to make sure to find and personally thank the officer because he’s pretty sure he just met the love of his life.

_“B Nine!”_

Eddie shoves a stack of bingo cards into Richie’s hands, “I’m not about to have Ms. Walker yell at me because she has two cards instead of six, okay? Old people are cute but they’re fucking brutal, dude.” All Richie can do is weakly nod and agree, and shuffles over to the woman so she can pick out the ones she wants. But after she does, she ignores the first half of the game to tell Richie how he reminds her of her own son. Richie doesn’t want to sit down because that will make her think he’s really interested in this conversation when he’s really not. When she pauses for the first time in what seems like forever, Richie takes this as an opportunity to politely smile and tell Ms. Walker that he needs to help Eddie with something. 

_“O Sixty-Seven!”_

“Thanks for that,” Richie mutters to Eddie, once he actually is able to find a moment in Ms. Walker’s rambling to leave. “Did you do that on purpose?”

“No, I swear.” Eddie crosses his heart. “She literally told me to _‘get the pretty boy with the glasses’_ I can’t make this shit up.” 

Richie laughs, “She could’ve been referring to you.”

“I don’t wear glasses.”

Richie takes the pair off his face and transfers it to Eddie’s. “Ta-da!”

And the way that Eddie smiles at that makes Richie melt. He has to snatch them back before he does something stupid, like kiss Eddie.

_“G Twenty-Five!”_

“So, do you go to college?” Eddie asks, trying to make conversation.

“Yeah, I was actually attending Community College here in Maine, but I’m switching to UCLA in the fall.”

Eddie chokes on his spit, “UCLA? That’s where _I_ go. I’m just back for a few weeks for the summer. Holy shit.”

“Well, I guess we have to be friends now, since, yanno, we’ll be seeing a whole lot more of each other.” Richie suggests. 

“Oh, yeah, you’re totally right. You know this volunteer work won’t be going on your transcript, though, right? My mom doesn’t do that here. So, if you’re looking for something to make it look good, you should probably try to find somewhere else soon.”

Richie scoffs, “You trying to get rid of me?”

“No, of course not! Just trying to help out.”

“Thanks, but, I’m not actually here for that. This is forced community service.” Richie tells him.

“Am I talking to a criminal right now?” Eddie’s eyes glimmer as if lighting up from his question.

_“I Nineteen!”_

“Why? Is that like, a thing for you?”

Eddie pushes Richie’s shoulder, “Oh, shut up!” The people in the room turn around to shush him. Eddie raises his hands apologetically. He lowers his voice again, “So is that confirming you _are_ a criminal?”

“I didn’t say that..” Richie trails off.

“What did you do to land yourself here?” Eddie asks, not buying the white lie. 

Richie sighs, “I got pulled over and was caught with possession of marijuana.. But I wasn’t smoking. I-I mean I _do_ smoke, but my friend Bev- it was hers. But it was still in my car, so.” He shrugs. “You know, I was actually pissed about being here at first.”

“How come?” Eddie looks up at him through his eyelashes.

Richie’s about to respond, when the announcer taps the microphone, “Hey Eddie, can you go get some more stampers? We ran out.”

“Yeah, sure!” Eddie calls back. He glances at Richie, “You wanna help?”

“Why not?”

Eddie grabs the janitor’s keys off the table behind him and the two start walking down the hallway, “The stampers are downstairs.”

“That’s ominous.”

“Why do you think I asked you to come with me? No way in hell I wanna go down there alone.”

“You need me to protect you, is that it?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “I’m capable of protecting myself, thank you. It’s just a little creepy. Besides, weren’t you gonna tell me why you hated doing Bingo nights?”

“Right, so, at first I really hated it because I’m used to being around my friends constantly, you know?” Richie says. “So, like, not having anyone to talk to kinda gets in my head sometimes.”

“What changed?” Eddie asks, pausing in front of the closet door. He jingles the keys into the lock until he figures out the right one, opening the door. 

“Well- I.. um..” Richie coughs awkwardly, “Honestly? You. ..I mean, we never really talked. More so small talk than anything, but I’ve been wanting to have a real conversation with you since I first saw you.”

Eddie turns to look at him, “So, you’re telling me, that.. You like being here more because of me?”

“Yeah, you make it tolerable. Fun, even.. Eddie, listen,” Richie starts. He inhales deeply, afraid to say his next sentence, “I really like you, like. _Like_ like- and I-”

That’s all Richie can get out before Eddie’s pulling at his shirt collar, tugging him into the supply closet to kiss him hard. Richie pushes Eddie against the now-closed door, angling his head for better access. God, he’s wanted to put his hands on Eddie for actual weeks, and now it’s a reality? He must be dreaming. 

Eddie pulls away for a split second and removes Richie’s hands from his face, to the back of his thighs and jumps up. Richie licks into his mouth and moans when Eddie weaves his fingers through his hair, enclosing the strands in a tight grip. They can’t hear the faint sounds of the numbers being called on the floor above them, just of their breathing and mouths moving together feverishly. 

Richie’s hands squeeze Eddie’s thighs and- god, thinking about getting those jeans off of him makes Richie’s brain short circuit. The way Eddie looks should be illegal, honestly. Like, who the fuck allows someone to be that gorgeous? It’s not fair, really. 

With the best of his ability, Eddie tries to roll his hips against Richie’s body. 

“Fuck, Eds.” Richie whispers. He lets go of Eddie’s thighs, allowing his feet to touch the ground again, feeling Eddie’s lips trail down to his neck, mouth parting slightly to nibble at the skin.

“Fuck,” Richie repeats. “Eddie- wait- _stop.”_

“Shit- I- sorry, did I- was that too much?”

“No, _god,_ no.” Richie rubs at his face, “I just- I need to know that we’re on the same page. This isn’t- When I said that I _like_ you, I meant it. This isn’t a casual thing for me.”

Eddie shakes his head, “You’re so stupid,” and reaches up to hold Richie’s chin, pulling him down for a much softer kiss. “I _like_ you too.”

Richie grins. “Almost as much as Ms. Walker?”

“Well, I’m the one who called you pretty, so probably, yeah.”

“I fucking knew it, you little minx.”

Eddie shrugs, a flirtatious smile playing on his lips. “Now, come on,” Eddie reaches over into one of the boxes sitting on the floor, grabbing a few stampers. “Take some too, unless you wanna look suspicious.” 

“The bite mark on my neck is already suspicious enough.”

“If you’re lucky enough, there’s more where that came from.” 

Richie stares after Eddie, shaking away his thoughts, and follows him back up the stairs.

So, maybe Richie likes his Saturday nights more than he thought he would. 


End file.
